A Promise To Be Fulfilled
by Lelouch Vi Freaking Britannia
Summary: Mason Connor, after some years of being bitten by Shizuka, goes to Wonderland but is still depressed. Dee and Dum, after hearing her story, goes to Nightmare to bring someone from her past to come to Wonderland, not knowing that he might kill Mason.
1. A Surprise Encounter

**Lily: okay second fanfic so please don't criticize me too much. **

_Italics: Thoughts _

**Bold: Flashbacks **

_**Bold Italics: Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

**~.~.~.**

"Mason!" The Bloody Twins yelled at the top of their lungs. They were waiting for Mason to come over to Blood's mansion but they got bored easily and decided to look for Mason themselves. Mason's wasn't in the Clock Tower, Heart Castle, or the amusement park. They shivered for a while at the chance that Mason's at the Joker forest. They're not ready to give this foreigner yet. Before they could set foot there, they finally found their foreigner resting underneath a tree.

Mason's hair was covering the face similar of how Boris' hair does. Before long the young foreigner opened **her** eyes and looked at Dee and Dum. Yes, Mason Connor is a **girl**. Her dark brown hair was brushed aside as she looked at the twins with smoldering crimson eyes. "Hey guys what do you need?" The twins were very nervous. Of course, they were used to outsiders ever since they meet Alice but unlike her, Mason was very different. Mason wasn't fully human. Well, she was a human when she was born, but she never told them what happen to her.

"Mason, you never told us about what happen to you after you were attacked by something." Mason just put her head down. _When I get back to the human world, I swear, I'll find her and make her suffer for what she has done to me._

"Alright, I'll tell you a story but once you hear it, promise me you'll never speak of it. Not even to Blood." The twins nodded their heads with excitement. Mason sighed. _You guys are gonna regret this._"It all happened when I was 14."

~.~.~.

Mason's POV

**I was just 14. Unlike others, I knew a dark secret. One my childhood friends Zero and Ichiru Kiryu told me to only tell others in time of great dangers. Vampires aren't a work of fiction. They exist and Zero is working to become a vampire hunter. I even made Zero promise me that he would always protect me. At one point I thought more of him. But **_**she**_** happened. That cursed vampire who took the life of Zero's parents. She even bit Zero. They tried protecting me from the attacks but all the effort were for nothing. **

**It was March 21****st**** and I was trying to get some sleep. The past couple of nights were plagued with dreams of terrible things happening to Zero. It didn't made sense either because in all of my dreams involved a girl and a boy who looked they could be siblings but one of them was a vampire. I was busy with what these dreams meant until I noticed her presence. **

"**My, what a lovely girl you are." She spoke in such a soothing tune. "You're friends with Zero-kun, am I right?" I didn't want to respond to such a horrible woman like her. **

"**Doesn't matter really, small lady. I have seem to have gotten a little... hungry. I'm so picky when it comes to my meals and..."-She moved my hair away from my neck- "You seem to be just perfect." I tried to move but my body remained completely still. Her fangs had gotten closer to my neck but then she looked at my shoulder. **

"**I don't want this to be as obvious as Zero's." Her fangs puncture my shoulder with blood streaming down. I could only sit there and watch how she slowly taking my blood, making me become a vampire. When I thought all hope was lost, my guardian, Kouta, opened the door to check on me. Shizuka hissed and went to the window. **

"**Even in here, my feeding time is interrupted." She turned to me while I was shivering in fear. "Congratulation. Your time as a human is almost up." She went out before Kouta can get someone. Zero's old teacher took part in giving me a vampire tattoo. I knew that it would only slow down my transformation. Before my 18****th**** birthday, I fully became a vampire. I wish that my life wouldn't be so lonely. **

~.~.~.

General POV 

Dee and Dum were amazed. _Onee-san a vampire? No wonder she always seems so lonely._ Mason seemed like she wanted to cry. "Onee-san, if you want, you can spend a night at the mansion." Mason looked up and nodded her head. _It would be nightfall by the time I get to Julius. _She got up when the vile and her blood tablets fell out of her pockets. She grabbed them before they hit the ground.

"You're really quick, Onee-san." The twins didn't really knew how to cope with the fact that their new foreigner was a vampire. Dee put his hand on the back of his head. _I think I won't tell Blood. By the looks of it, he may have began having feelings for Mason._ Dee paused in his thoughts._ I know just how to make Onee-san happy._ He came up with the idea and whispered in his brother's ears. Dum nodded his head.

"Onee-san, if you bit me or someone else, would that person become a vampire?" Mason looked at him as they were walking to the mansion.

"No, only pure-blood vampires have that power." Mason looked at the sky. _Ever since I got here, everybody keeps on falling in love with me._ Mason put his fist to her heart slowly._ But my one wish is to see __**him**__ again. _

~.~.~.

By the time they got to the mansion, Dee and Dum had asked her everything she knew about vampires. Elliot was there outside the gates and he looked like he was ready to hit the bloody twins upside the head had Mason not be with them.

"You twins need to stop slacking off!"

"We were just looking for Mason!" the twins countered. Everybody who Mason had met (with the exception of Peter who is still not over with Alice) didn't want to lose Mason. Elliot would be a perfect example. When Mason first arrived in Wonderland via Nightmare made her, Elliot was the first to see her and it became love at first sight for him. He doesn't hide this so Dee would always make fun of him for this.

"Besides, Onee-san needs a place to go right since we found her near the forest." Elliot dropped his anger and focused more on Mason. The forest belongs to White Joker and he didn't know whether if Black Joker had done something to Mason.

"I suppose so but you gonna have to explain this to Blood." The Newbie-Hare, according to the twins, told them.

"Didn't I already said that Mason can come over anytime she wishes to?" Everybody looked to find Blood already there near the fence. Mason blushed. _Now that I think about it, Blood resembles that vampire boy in my dreams when Zero was bitten._ She looked down for a moment. _No, that vampire was actually nicer (Well to his sister anyway) then Blood could ever be. _

~.~.~.

Night had already fallen. Mason and Blood argued, Elliot was looking at Mason the whole time, and the twins were talking to Mason about their weapons. Everybody seemed asleep when Dee and Dum went to Nightmare in the dream world.

"I suppose that you guys aren't here to kill me." Nightmare asked. The bloody twins tried pulling a prank on Nightmare which resulted in nine of Heart Castle's maids dead.

"Naw, we want you to do us a favor." Dum told the dream demon. "Mason hasn't see this one guy in a long time and we wanted to cheer her up." Dee informed.

"And you guys, who almost ended my life, want me to connect this world with Mason's world?" Nightmare sighed. "Okay, I'll do it, just as long as you guys don't try to kill me again."

The twins looked at each other for a moment. "Okay, we promise. Anything for Onee-san!"

"Now, what is his name?"

"I think it was Zero Kiryu." Nightmare searched for a while but he was able to locate him. "There, I had made the connections and since I know that you two aren't behave yourself, might as well to this."

Cross Academy

The lonesome vampire hunter stopped by the stables. _Yuuki... _It has been over five months since his beloved Yuuki chose Kaname, her brother/ancestor/fiancee and Zero had already vowed to kill every vampire out there. After receiving Shizuka's blood through other vampires, he now knows that his childhood friend, Mason Connor, was also bitten by Shizuka. _Mason must have got killed by a vampire hunter._ In one part of his mind, he believe she had died. However, the other half is telling him to go and find Mason. If he did, he'd probably end her misery of being a vampire. _But can I truly do that to her?_By other vampires, she hasn't turned to Level E and had already consumed Shizuka's blood without her knowledge. He couldn't finish his train of thought because he felled down a hole.

"How the hell is this happening?" He thought that the hole was only a couple meters deep but it felt more like a kilometer. _Can vampire hunters or vampires like me die from such a fall?_ He landed on some kind of tower right on his butt. To his surprise, he was just fine. He stood up and the wind past through his silver white hair.

"Great, another foreigner. What are you doing here?" Zero turned to see Julius, the clock-maker. "Well, you haven't answer my question."

"Well, you see, I was at my school at one moment and then the next I was falling down a hole and I don't know where I am."

"You're in Wonderland right now. Come in and I'll explain everything."

~.~.~.

"Mason has been living with you for a couple of time periods?" Zero asked. _Mason was transported to Wonderland by accident._ _Probably for the best too. Toga Yagari might had killed her if she continued living in our world._

"Yes but I haven't seen her in a while. Can you get Mason over here for me?"

"Alright, but I need to tell her something." Zero looked at the window. _The days are different here. It could become night in a blink of an eye._ He stood up and left to go to through the marketplace. He looked as the faceless locals stared at him. Well, actually his tattoo but still he wonder if they had never seen a foreigner like him._ No, Mason's like me now. I bet she didn't know that Shizuka was already killed._

"Onee-san, are you sure you have to get to the clock tower?" Zero turned to see the twins walking with Mason. _I missed those days with Ichiru and Mason._

"Of course, Julius might have passed out by now. I always tell him not to overwork himself, but he never listens." She was so focused on the twins that she didn't noticed Zero and bumped into him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't kno-" She looked up to see Zero._ There's no way that Zero can be here._ Mason hugged him when she heard the click of the Bloody Rose.

**~ and there, I'm gonna leave it as a cliffhanger for now. Laters! And most of the characters are maybe OOC but this is my second doing a fanfic but my first crossover **


	2. A Startling Confession

Mason looked up to Zero with a surprised look. The Bloody Rose was near her chest at the place where her heart is.

"Zero, if you want to kill me, then do it. I'll die with no regrets now that I have seen you again." Her eyes soon started streams of tears of both joy and sadness. Dee stood there. _Okay, this is not I planned for at all._ Zero then drew his gun down and hugged Mason firmly. Dum turned around and his face went pale.

"Um, Onee-san, Boss is looking at you and it doesn't look like he's happy about you hugging your friend." Mason and Zero blushed and stood away from each other looking the opposite direction.

"So... What have you been doing in the past 4 years?"

"Um, just looking for Shizuka, found her, someone else killed her, and I fell in love with a human who turned out to be a pure-blood vampire who was suppose to marry my rival."

"Oh, I've been escaping some vampire hunters and that's pretty much it." Mason blushed. _It's been an awful long time since I seen Zero. _Then she felt a need to cry. _But I know that he still probably has feelings for that pure-blood._

"ONEE-SAN!" Mason turned to Dum. "You should probably explain to Blood who he is before you know."She turned to Zero.

"Meet me at the clock tower, okay?" Zero nodded his head and went off. Mason casually walked to Blood.

"Been seducing men lately haven't you?" Mason sighed with anger.

"I haven't seen him in a long time. It's been since... since..."

"Since what?" Blood grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. _That dream I had... this feels like it. _"I know you haven't been telling me everything." Mason pulled away from him.

"Some things are better left not discussed." She walked off as Blood smirked. _I wonder how many secrets she has been keeping herself._ Blood's smirk quickly went away. _That guy she was hugging earlier was lucky. I don't anyone near her, not even another outsider. I guess I have to investigate him. _

"Dee, Dum, come over here. We have to go back." The twins ran to their boss and left.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking, getting yourself bitten by Shizuka?"<p>

"I told you, it wasn't my fault! Anyways, if there's anybody to be called stupid for being bitten by _her_, it should be you! I mean, you're a freaking vampire hunter for crying out loud!" Zero then took out the Bloody Rose and aimed it at her face.

"Well, I am and I'm not gonna be held back from using it against you, even if I did li-" Zero stopped himself half way, preventing himself from telling Mason his true feelings for her ever since they were kids.

"Even if you did what?" Mason paused a little while. She then put herself against Zero's chest. "I told you before, if you want to kill me, don't hold back." Zero looked down at her. _She's just like Yuuki._ Memories of her flooded back into Zero's head, even when she told him that she was going to marry Kaname. _Just like her, a vampire._ He felt the urge to put the gun to Mason's head and end her misery, but he couldn't.

"Mason, can't you just leave this place? I mean, we can go back and be away from here." Mason then looked up and leaned more towards Zero's head.

"Even if we did, the hunters would be after me. Not only that, but what about the vampires who might think that I'm inferior to them, they can kill me whenever they want. So you see, it's better for me to be here."

"Well, I appreciate you bringing Mason over here but ca you have your conversation somewhere else." Julius' interruption caused both Zero and Mason to step away from each other. They both nodded at each other and headed outside to get away from Julius. Sighing, she turned to Zero.

"There's no way I could go now, I have to refill my vial in order to leave."

"And I suppose you have your vial." That's when she sunk in.

"I wish so. I lost it." He reacted to this statement by hitting her on the head. "Hey!"

"You idiot! Now how are you supposed to go back!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Okay short, I know but this is where it gets tricky. I'm leaving you guys, the readers, to decide the next chapter! I was thinking it over for a while but I decided to be nice to those who actually followed this story. Thank you guys for supporting this story, I really appreciate it! Now, off to see your reviews! Sorry for having the chapter being short. <strong>


End file.
